Imaging sensors are commonly used in various applications such as digital cameras. The imaging sensor includes multiple pixel sensors that are arranged in an array. Light is reflected from a scheme and received by the imaging sensor. The imaging sensor provides signal outputs that have magnitudes that correspond to the light intensity level for each pixel sensor within the array.
Conventional color imaging sensors use a color filter mosaic to select different wavelength bands at different photodiode locations. The photodiodes for these color filter mosaics are arranged to detect as wide a range of the color spectrum as possible while using color filters to limit the detection to a single desired color. One example of a color filter mosaic is the Bayer color filter array as shown in FIG. 1. The Bayer color filter array (100) has green pixels (G) arranged in a checkerboard and alternating lines of red (R) and blue (B) pixels to fill in the remainder of the pattern. The Bayer color filter array takes advantage of the human eye's sensitivity to high spatial frequencies in luminance, which is primarily composed of green light. The Bayer color filter array therefore improves the perceived sharpness of the digital image.
A gene chip system as shown in FIG. 2 is often used in conjunction with an image sensor using a Bayer color filter array. The gene chip system (200) includes a substrate (212) with multiple wells (e.g., 211) in which a reagent (e.g., 216) is deposited. The reagent has a specified DNA signature. Also, an amount of genetic material or genetic sample (e.g., 214) is deposited into each of the wells (e.g., 211). Depending on the reagent and genetic sample used, a match or mismatch will occur within the well, and the material within the well may fluoresce at a specified color. Accordingly, the array of wells (e.g., 211) on the substrate (212) includes wells of different colors and color intensities of fluorescent light or other luminescence after the genetic sample is deposited. The image sensor (202) senses the light from the luminescent wells to provided data regarding the relative position, color, and intensity of the light within the array of the gene chip system. A Bayer color filter array or other color filter mosaic may be used with the image sensor (202) in capturing the image provided by the luminescent genetic samples (e.g., 214). The image sensor is positioned away from the array of wells to capture an image of the entire array. The image illustrates which of the wells are emanating light and the color of the light. Which wells are luminescent and the color of the light provides information regarding properties of the genetic sample used.